Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles is an upcoming series to be made by Hiatt Grey. Characters Heroes *Brian Griffin and The Eeveelution Family *Selena, Breon, and Alan *The Griffin Family (Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, and Stewie) *Vinny Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy *Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla *Roger Smith *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Minerva Mink *Master Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock *Nightstriker *Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, and Stephen *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Barret Barricade *Princess Skyla, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Sunlight, Sunrise Shimmer, and Flurry Heart *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, and Kevin *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, and Sugar Sprinkles *Sunset Shimmer *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Pazu and Sheeta *Belle *Ariel *Princess Jasmine *Kida Nedakh *Princess Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen *Mulan *Pocahontas *Esmeralda *Cinderella *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Villains *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Main Antagonist) *Sideshow Bob *Bobby Briggs *James Woods *Diane Simmons *Sonja *The Dazzlings *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Trixie Lulamoon *Queen Chrysalis *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Gaston *Colonel Muska *Dawn Bellwether Recurring characters *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Toad *Stepney *Daisy *Duke *Smudger *Bertram *Lady *Glynn *Ashima *Arthur *Murdoch *The Slip Coaches *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Mitzi (Little Bear) *No Feet *Frog *Granny *Tutu *Moose *Grandmother Bear *Grandfather Bear *Rusty Bear *Patti Mayonnaise *Gandalf *Roger Baxter *Mrs. Twombly *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Chief Bogo *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Prince Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip *Prince Eric, Flounder, and Sebastian *Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Magic Carpet *Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf Episodes and Movies *Revenge of the Xenomorphs (Pilot) Season 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 2 #Judy's Dark Side Part 3 #Joe's Flea Market #The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, Disaster #Mighty Joe in a Pickle #Sunrise Shimmer the Zebra #Eevee the White Pokémon #Vinny-277 #The Ghost of Boulder Mountain #Elsa's Secret #Theodore's Christmas Delivery #Survival of the Dog & the Human Season 1 End Movie: Alter and Bellwether Strike Back: The Return of Godzilla! Season 2 #Pokémon Duel #Rachel's Flying Kipper #Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon's Slumber Party #Time in the cretaceous #Mike Sees Ghosts #Cake Night #Sir Handel Blows Out #Spino Strikes Back #Vinny's Last Day #The Battle of the Roads & Rails #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 1 #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 2 #The Lair of TD-1000 Season 2 End Movie: The Giant Chicken Strikes Back Season 3 #Sunset Shimmer's Revenge #A Wedding Escapade! #Fashion Beach Showdown #Planet of the Slaves Part 1 #Planet of the Slaves Part 2 #Attack on Arendelle #Herman's Bad Day #Knockout to the rescue #Tod owes up #Tod and the freight cars #Tod returns to the other Railway #Glynn Helps Out #Sleeping Pete Season 3 End Movie: The Legend of Bunnylantis Season 4 #The Haunted Manor #The Ghost of Alberto #The Fight of the Two Lovers #Sunrise's Loose Tooth #A Sick Day for Nightstriker #Alan's Hiccups! #Run Away Ice Cream Train! #S.C. Ruffey Returns #The Ridiculous Fight #The Phantom of the Cul-de-Sac #Midnight Ghost Run #The Curse at Crystal Prep Academy #Who Framed Blythe Baxter? Season 4 end movie: Kaiju vs. Centaur Season 5 #The Secret Tank Engine Club #A Small Misunderstanding #Coaches vs. Freight Cars #Prank a Leg #Minka the Food Moocher #Trouble at the Harbor #Little Bear and the Beast from the Forest #Happy Birthday, Geri! #Pete Stays in the Shed #Haunted Daylight #The Hunt for Bigfoot #Kevin's Exploit #Peter's Unlucky Week Series finale movie: Revenge of the Red Diesel Specials *Ho-Oh: Legend of Fire (Takes place during season 2) *Stacy's Grand Search for the Ed's (Beginning Season 3 special) *Lost in the Mists (Takes place before the season 3 end movie) *The Wedding of Glenn Quagmire and Sapphire (Takes place during season 4) *Arthur and Slender Man (Takes place during the middle of season 4) *The Ultimate Pokémon Tournament (Takes place during the end of season 4) Movies *The Sunrise Movie (Takes place during the beginning of season 1) *Galaxy: The Equestrian Castle in the Sky (Takes place during the middle of season 1) *Attack of the Clone Equines (Takes place after Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla!) *Leo Strikes Back (Takes place after Attack of the Clone Equines) *Return of Jumanji (Takes place during the end of season 2) *Herman the Tramway Diesel (Season 3 beginning movie) *The Great Aristocat Rescue (Takes place during the end of season 3) *Dark Side of Mars (Season 4 middle movie and takes place after The Last Griffin Sith) *Age of Unicrane (Season 4 middle movie and takes place after Dark Side of Mars) *Roberta vs. Leo (Takes place during the end of season 4) *Wrath of the Country (The beginning of season 5) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles